Repayment
by The Great Choco Pocky
Summary: Everyone desired Angel but Bodie was the one who was going to get him... whether Angel wanted it or not. -One Shot-


**[CAN BE SKIPPED]**

_Hello to my fellow readers ^w^_

Well I love yaoi stories and I really wanted to write one for Dance Central. At first I had in mind pairing up Oblio and Angel but Oblio has one of those complex yet highly interesting personality... so I won't be pairing up Angel with Oblio until I have Oblio's personality down. Another thing is that I have trouble with the "lemony" parts... so please bear with me TT-TT

Anywho...

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dance Central characters nor any song that I may be using in the future.**

**[CAN BE SKIPPED]**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

Angel sucked in his breath as the younger man flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin. It was becoming harder and harder to distract himself from the  
>assault on his poor body. Nails, tongue, teeth, and fingers explored his bound body. He had been a fool to follow him… no, no one could have expected this<br>kind of 'repayment'. He wasn't a homosexual. He took no pleasure in the naked body of another man… absolutely none. He flirted with the blonde man as he  
>would flirt with anyone else and was surprised that the blonde man flirted back. They teased one another for pure fanservice. They did kiss but it was only<br>fanservice and the blue eyed man told him he wasn't gay. So why was he doing this? He didn't want this; he didn't want to submit to this man… or any man period. So why was his body betraying his mind?

He arched his back and gasped simultaneously. Angel didn't want to see. He didn't want to open his "beautiful honey-caramel eyes" as the blonde had stated. He didn't even want to react to the lick but once again his body had betrayed him. He clenched his fist and bit his bottom lip as he felt the blonde man slide up his body. He felt his hot breath on his neck and prayed he wouldn't do anything to him. He prayed he would have mercy on his body. Of course he didn't. It began with a few slow licks that were followed by gentle nibbles. Angel cursed mentally as his breathing kicked up. But he refuse to make another sound… funny, didn't he make that same promise a few minutes ago? He couldn't remember. Angel stiffened when he realized that the man's hand had slid in between his legs.

"Come on baby; don't be afraid to tell me what you want."

Angel eyes snapped open in anger. "Let me go!" He spat out. Why did it hurt him when he said that? "You damn liar!" The handcuffs rattled and so did the shackles around his ankles.

The blonde shifted. His face was mere inches from his. He still bore that damn smirk… damn him and his smirk. Why was he smirking? Did he find something funny?

"Liar?" The blonde brushed his lips against Angel. Angel in response bit down as hard as he could. The man just moaned and, in surprise, Angel released his lip. Angel felt a few drops of blood, he was guessing, on his abdomen. The room was somewhat dim but he could perfectly see the slippery appendage slide over Bodie's bottom lip. The smirk appeared again. "What did I lie about?"

Angel was taken back and hesitated because of it. "…You said you weren't gay. The hell is this, huh Bodie?"

It surprised Angel. The blonde man shifted positions again. This time the man's hands rested on either side of Angel's ribs but he remained kneeled in between his legs. Angel could still see his eyes… and it was the specific part that startled him. His eyes, usually sky blue, had turned into a dark blue filled with absolute desire. Bodie parted his lips far enough so his pink appendage could slither out once again. Angel had expected the tongue to slide over the lips once again but was taken back when instead the tongue slid over one of the sharp fangs. Angel realized rather late that he was the Uke, the submissive one, and Bodie the Seme, the dominate one. Once again he realized something rather late.

Bodie smiled. "Repayment."

* * *

><p><strong>Rate, Comment, Yaoify your fellow friends. <strong>

_*w* I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
